


Gal Pals: A Song in Three Parts

by kikitheslayer



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, rebecca x feminist speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: Rebecca walks in on Heather and Valencia making out.





	

“Compulsory heterosexuality expresses itself through numerous means -- both personal and systemic -- all of which have the common factor of presuming heterosexuality as default. There are many effects of compulsory heterosexuality, especially on the part of the sapphic --”

Heather raised her hand.

Rebecca gestured to her with her laser pointer. “Yes, Heather?”

Heather lowered her arm, stretching it around Valencia. “Did you, like, have this presentation all ready made?”

“It’s a layover from my freshman gender and sexuality course.” She wrung her hands. “But come on! This is cool, right? I’m just happy for you guys. I mean, you’re discovering yourselves, you’re --”

Valencia snorted. “I am way past discovering.”

“Yeah,” agreed Heather. “Have you seen my wardrobe? People don’t dress like this without, like, a healthy degree of same sex attraction.”

“Oh,” said Rebecca. “So… you don’t like the presentation?”

Heather and Valencia spoke in unison. “I mean, not in that many words,” said Heather.

“I hate it _so_ much,” said Valencia.

Rebecca pouted, but closed the projector.

“Look,” said Valencia, “I get it. Heather and I are super hot.”

“Oh my god, we are.”

“We’re also," Valencia continued, "super not exclusive.”

“Yeah,” Heather seconded, “so if you’re just jealous —“

“Oh my god! I am not jel--"

Valencia leaned forward. “Wanna make out?”

Rebecca's response was instant. “Oh my god, yes.”

Valencia rolled her eyes. She stood up and tugged Rebecca by the wrist.

Heather turned and watched them walk to the bathroom. She called after them, “I’m really glad we’re doing this. Excellent female bonding. I think it’s gonna bring us closer together.”

Valencia poked her head out of the room. “Oh my god, it’s like you want the lecture again.”

Heather continued, “You guys want to Instagram this? Erotic lesbian cinema for our next pjs movie night?”

“Just shut up and get in here."

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the start of a series?


End file.
